


Afternoon at the Office

by Bicarisi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Mommy Kink, Office Sex, Orgasm, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bicarisi/pseuds/Bicarisi
Summary: Rita was bored, so she comes to Rafael’s office to have some fun.





	Afternoon at the Office

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what to say about this except horny rights!

“Rita,” Rafael threw the case folder on his desk, sitting up properly; and looking a bit confused. “What are you doing here? We didn’t have a meeting, did we?” He said looking up innocently. 

The other attorney smirked while she walked over to his desk, she was wearing a tight, low-cut dress that fit her body perfectly; it showed off all of her curves and her perfect, round breast looked like they were about to pop out of it. “Well,” she said while lowering her voice, bending over so Rafael could get a better look down her dress. “I was alone in my office all day, just thinking about you and I wanted to stop by and surprise you”. She lifted up her dress; not wearing any panties, and opened up her legs a little. 

Rafael squirmed, crossing his legs “Rita..” he gasped. Trying to avoid eye contact. 

“Don’t you like what you see?” She smirked, sitting on his desk in front of him opening her legs so he could see all of her wet, juicy pussy and laid back. 

She could see Rafael’s mouth drop open, he was frozen and this made her smirk. 

“Wait?,” she said slyly, trying to play along with their little game; “is this your first time baby boy?” She smirked and lend down to undo his tie, not breaking eye contact. She could see the lust in the smaller attorneys eyes; ‘good’ she thought. 

Rafael stutters, as if he almost forgot how to speak. “Y-yes mommy, I don’t know what to do,” he gulped looking up at Rita nervously, he wanted to make sure he was playing the part right. 

“Do I have to teach you everything you fucking slut?” She grabbed his hair, pulling it tightly; this made Rafael weep. 

“A-ah, yes mommy please teach me, teach me how to be a dirty whore” he gasped. 

Rita smirked and threw Rafael down at his knees. 

“Do you still have the lube and strap on I gave you?” 

Rafael nodded quickly, “in the bottom left drawer,” 

“That’s my boy.” 

She goes over and pulls out the strap, it was thick, about twelve inches long, and was shaped and felt just how a real cock would, just how Rafael liked it. 

Rita watched Rafael as he undressed, as she put on the fake cock. He was already nearly fully hard and he looked like he was going to explode. 

“Wait,” Rita said with a smirk, “I want you to eat me out first before I let you have my cock. I wanna see how good you really are.” 

Rafael shivered and got in front of her, he looked up as if to ask for permission. 

“Go on baby boy, show mommy how good you are.” 

Rafael started off with a few, short, slow licks of her clit, making Rita moan and leaning her head back. 

Rafael looked up, “like this mommy?”, before she could answer; he started to suck on her labia and shoving his tongue into her. 

“Fuck!” Rita yelled, pushing Rafael’s head into her pussy even more. 

“Yes, yes, yes, just like that baby. You’re doing so good for me.” 

This made Rafael moan into her, the vibration nearly made her cum. 

“Rafael, oh my god!”, she covers her mouth to keep her moans in; this just made Rafael go even faster and deeper, driving her into a orgaism. 

Rita swears no one one has ever made her cum like that before. 

“Get on all fours. Now.” She demands, Rafael looks up, still having Rita’s cum all over his face. And gets in the position. 

Rita smirks and gets behind him, smearing lube on three of her fingers. “it’s adorable how needy you are to get fucked,” she opens him up, slowly teasing his hole with one finger. 

“A-ah, mommy pleasek,” Rafael whines and it’s like music to her ears. “I need your cock please, I’ll do anything.” He was almost in tears. 

Rafael usually never begged like this, but Rita loved it when he was slutty. 

“Oh? You want my cock?” She purrs while adding another finger in him. “Tell me how badly you need it Rafael.” 

Rafael was too dizzy from arousement and could barely make out any words except for moans and yelps. “I need your cock Rita, I wanna be full of you. I want you to fuck me so rough that it hurts and I can’t walk for days, please, please-“. 

“Well, if you say so.” She smiled and started teasing his lubed hole with her strap, making Rafael whine until she shoves it in him; making him almost scream. 

“Fuck! Oh fuck don’t stop, don’t stop.” 

Rafael sounded like a slutty porn star, it was music to Rita’s ears; making her moan and grab his hips to fuck him even deeper. “You like that you fucking slut huh?, god look at you. Having yourself all opened up and getting fucked in my ass in your own office.” Rafael moaned harder, his own cock was already dripping in pre-cum. 

She pounded into him harder, “Cum for me.” She grabbed his dripping cock and jacked him off while going harder, Rafael felt like his head was about to explode. 

“Oh my god! Fuck, fuck, fuck!”, Rafael came all over Rita’s hand, she made a few more thrusts before she pulled out and licked his cum off of her hand. 

Rafael got up and went back to his chair, still panting hard from his orgaism. “Thanks, I really needed that.” He says before grabbing his boxers and pants to put back on while Rita started to get dressed. 

Rita fixed herself up, putting her hair back; “and you remember our deal?” She asks while eyeing his ass when he’s getting dressed. 

“Not to tell a single soul.” He rolled his eyes, “yes, I know Rita our secret is safe with me.” 

“Just as I thought,” she picks up her shoes. “Maybe next time we can do it in my office for a change,” 

Rafael laughed, “Yeah, sure.” 

Rita smirked and winked at him, “I’ll see you then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me happy :’) 
> 
> Twitter: @bottomcarisi


End file.
